Software applications are typically designed to include a variety of functionalities that the user can employ to perform various tasks. Examples of applications can include word processing applications, presentation applications, business process applications, and/or any other types of software applications. Word processing software applications can include functionalities such as, changing a size, font, color, appearance, etc. of the text that the user may be inputting using user's computing device. Presentation software applications can include functionalities for creation, editing, manipulation, deletion, etc. of presentation slides that can form part of a presentation that the user is creating. Business process software applications (e.g., sales order processing applications) can include functionalities that deal with various ways to create, edit, manipulate, etc. business process data. Other applications can include various other functionalities.
Many software applications can include a complex formation of nested user interface elements and user interface layouts. Some of these elements and/or layouts might not be easily understandable to a user, and especially, a first time user. Thus, providing help to the user to ease the use, interaction, configurability, etc. of the application may be necessary. This is especially true when dealing with business applications having many elements, functional features, high configurability, etc.
Most of the software applications are packaged with special applications that allow users to learn and understand what the various functionalities are and how to use them. Such special applications are typically referred to as help files and/or applications. In a software application, the help files or applications are typically identified by a “question mark” button, a “help” button, a “help” menu, and/or in any other fashion on a user interface of the software application. The user may activate such help files/applications by pressing or clicking the button (or performing any other action) corresponding to the help files/applications on the user interface. The software application can then generate a help screen or a help interface that can include a variety of topics that may be of interest to the user with regard to a specific functionality of the software application. The user can search for various help topics that can relate to the functionality of interest. However, because many software applications provide such help in separate documents or even in separate applications, the user has to suffer a disruption between the application and the help representation, as the context of the application mostly gets lost when entering the help from the application. Additionally, the help and the software application itself may diverge over time, thereby posing a risk of damaging the application and/or any associated data when a user performs an incorrect action, per advice by an outdated help application. Hence, the conventional help files/applications include static and incomplete application documentation as well as provide an inconvenient and frustrating way of access them to the user. Thus, there is a need to provide a more dynamic help application for a software application.